


[HP]见

by Luna_123



Series: HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_123/pseuds/Luna_123
Summary: 头一次发表同人文，有点紧张，学生党更新较慢，手写转打字，不喜勿喷。我本生于光明之中，又堕入黑暗之谷底;本已经失去希望，又发现一丝光芒。是一个原创女主莫名其妙穿越HP的故事，视角特殊，cp暂不考虑。
Series: HP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> 引子内容全部为原创（是一个记梦之作），引子结束后才开始正文也就是穿越HP的内容，另外主角的能力和失明的前因后果都是在引子中点明，所以不建议跳过。这一章即为引子。

我在前进。  
这条“隧道”不像有危险的样子，不宽不大，像寻常人家入门后的一小段走廊拉长了许多，许多倍。头上有明亮却不刺眼的灯泡，把整条走廊照得亮白，却也因此显得孤寂许多。望不见的尽头使人本能地畏惧，此时此刻只想有个人陪着。  
可那不可能。  
我似乎比任何时候都清楚，这段路，至少这条走廊，我得一个人走完。  
……  
尽头是一扇门。  
十分无害的木门，上面有一个闪亮的把手，花纹与任何人家中的一扇木门都差不多，似乎后面会是一个温馨的小卧房。可是没有其他路，给人一种诡异的被逼迫的感觉。  
我打开门。  
门后面是黑暗的。脚下白色的瓷砖在面前就变为了粗糙的、略为潮湿的石质地面，四周的墙壁也又黑又脏，有烟火熏过似的痕迹。右手边的墙上是两个拉杆，下面用极小的字标注着“电”  
和看不清的什么东西。它们下面又有一串诡异的数码，由1和0组成，意味不明。  
我直觉性地认为，如果要再走下去，至少得选择一个关闭。我已经很少遵从我的直觉了，所以在这里犹豫了很久，久得感觉不到时间的流逝，却依旧没有任何主意，仿佛它们被不知名的东西吞噬了一般。  
于是我关上了那个不清楚的开关。而不知何时，出现了一只手，偷偷关上了电。  
身后的走廊突然变得黑暗无比。我像是失去了视觉一般摸索，发现周围有许多人，同样不知所措。我似乎认识他们——我的同学。失去了光亮，刚刚支撑人内心信念的东西一下子都被抽走，空留一个恐惧的躯壳。  
同学们摸黑前进。我们谁也不知道为何要前进，只是走，一直走。黑暗中，如果人们不出声便似乎空无一物，因此，每个人似乎都在念一些东西。有的有意义，有的无意义。我们像要溺亡一般，胸口压紧了什么东西，仿佛黑暗能令人窒息，我们全都要闷死在无尽的黑暗中。我的耳边一直响着诡异的旋律，而这音乐反而更令人窒息。【音乐指路：Breathe.--Jacoo】  
前面是岔路口。我似乎被赋予了什么特殊的能力，靠听觉能分辨出东西的轮廓，在灰暗中给人一丝丝安慰。仿佛听觉导入到视觉神经中，极不科学，又极有用。  
突然，周围一片抽气声。接着有人开始欢呼。  
“有光了！”旁边的人说。“有灯了！”  
哪里？我怎么看不见？  
旁边围上来几个同学，问了我几个问题，又把手在我眼前晃了晃，下了定论。  
“你看不见啦，真可怜。”他们说。  
是……吗？他们并未得到什么能力，并且为此失去什么吗？  
……  
踏地板的回声告诉我，岔路口上，右边是向上的楼梯，而左边则是向下的、依旧漆黑一片，粗糙肮脏的道路。  
有一个同学拉着我把我带到人群中去，向大家宣告我的“悲剧”。他们惊讶于我的从容，并且表示要带我一起走。我胡乱从人群中选了一个人，幸运的是他不排斥带我走。  
同学们在商议往哪边去。  
不知怎的，空洞的回声使我相信这是地下，而本能地愿意往上走，而一些人却坚持向下。我们只好兵分两路。  
我在向上爬的时候有些艰难。这似乎是环形的楼梯，我只好用脚踏出声音，通过回声辨认出楼梯的轮廓，每踏上一级就有一声清亮的声音，我得以连续不断地上爬。带我的人不知为何非常耐心，几次表示要拉我一把。我至少在这个鬼地方有了一个大概可以相信的人。  
向上走的人很少，尽管上面似乎干净些，据其他人的描述还有明亮的灯光。也许是愿意向下的人刚好有较为强大的说服力吧。楼梯爬起来很累，但是干净的，似乎是木质的地板大大减少了我的窒息感。  
楼梯终于变为平坦的道路。  
这一路上都没有人聊天。每个人的精神似乎都被撕成了两半，一半回想从前的美好，一半专注于当下的困难。他们拉扯着，撕裂着人的神经，每一次呼吸都伴着崩溃的情绪。我们都是同学和朋友，彼此都认识，所以回想的东西也都大致相同，有的人不由自主开始讲述，其他人就聚精会神地听。  
这些美好的东西像给我们注入了一针强心剂。我们依旧在前进，却不觉得困倦。  
这个地方似乎像一开始的走廊，但更宽大，周围时不时出现几扇门，但是是紧锁的。不知为何，在我的直觉中，这里的长廊不像在地下，反倒像在半空中。如果有几扇窗就更好了。人们不再感到空荡和恐惧，而有一种自由的、飞翔般的畅快感，仿佛真正置身晴空。  
可另外的困难来了。  
铁门，镂空的花纹中依稀能分辨出一些似乎无意义的图案。我能听出门后传来的回声，又是楼梯，但是是直接向上的。铁门旁是一串拉杆，上面是1，下面是0.特意浮雕的数字，仿佛执意要给我什么方便。  
我们开始讨论。我还记得我见到的那两个拉杆下似乎有一串由1和0组成的数字。  
但是我没有说。我们抵抗了如此久的饥饿与疲乏的袭击，现在我累了。带着我的人也察觉出来，就和我一起靠墙坐下。  
我不知道我到底睡了多久。睡梦中那两个开关时隐时现，数字和诡异的光芒不停闪动着。  
1001010 1101001  
我一下子惊醒，在人群中慌忙寻找那个领导者，告诉他可能的答案。众人没有方向的商讨终于有了一点进步，所有人都把目光放在这两个数字上。  
可是是哪一个？  
也不是没有人想过随便蒙一个，但是百分之五十的错误率和错误后不知有多严重的后果，让大家一致认为还是确定一个答案好一些。  
他们的争论声影响了我的听觉，导致眼前的画面极不稳定，让人头晕。但是渐渐地他们停止了争论，而步调一致地选择问我。  
“你见到的场景具体是什么样？”他们七嘴八舌地问，“拉杆是向上还是向下？左边的拉杆是什么样，右边的又是什么样？”  
我尽我所能描绘那时的场景，从一砖一瓦上的涂鸦到红砖上的水渍和划痕。可是随着描述的愈加详尽，我的脑海中不断闪过诡异而扭曲的画面，像不属于我的记忆在向我脑海中涌来。  
看到了吗？你的脚下是无尽的虚空……  
走进去吗？熔岩将是你的刑场……  
这似乎在提示我错误的后果，画面越来越不可想象，越来越惨烈难言。  
我说的是不是对的？我是否在害所有人走向一个早已安排好的陷阱？  
我像一个领了神谕的祭司，似乎付出了极大的代价，而换来的所谓“提示”要把人逼疯。人们又非常急切地想要知道有用的提示，不停地追问，像是在逼迫些什么。  
但毕竟是同学，他们见我不肯再多说，只是头疼，便选择让我自己去开锁。  
我不太敢下手。我的脑海中不断浮现错误后的下场，而这些过多的思绪只会让人寸步难行。  
我付出了视力的代价，换来了双耳的天赋，作弊的提示，我希望我还有分析的能力和直觉——至少让人安心一些。  
毕竟，视力还是弥足珍贵的。  
我敲击每一块砖瓦，除了为我“照亮”，也是想在这里找到一些提示。向上三块砖，向右五块砖，后面传来空洞的回声，全是空心的砖，也许是提示，也许是用来安装机关。横向有八块瓷砖上有划痕，纵向有六块，对应到数字键盘上是u和p……  
向上的拉杆是1101001。  
带我的人拉一拉我的袖子。人们在急切地等待结果。  
“我知道了。这个机关我不太想解释……总之是1101001。但是这门后面还是楼梯，我觉得我们需要休息一下。”  
这话得到了极好的反响。同学们立刻找地方坐下，三五成群，与一次无忧无虑的出游的景象奇妙地重合了。他们似乎觉得在危难的环境中至少要先了却一些心愿，纷纷开始做一些奇怪的“冒险”。有人开始与自己的冤家聊天，有些人一副要打起来的样子。之前的极度压抑似乎完全压碎了我们的个性，重新再组装。  
我仍然蜷在角落里。  
并不是我不想说话。我有太多的东西想说：我的亲人、朋友、师长；我的快乐、不满；我的往事及前途。可它们已经埋葬在从前的那个世界里，留在身上的只有回忆。灰白色的回忆，只允许人沉默。我宁可欲言又止。  
有人在向我走来。  
我装作睡得很熟，可他并没有被我的冷漠态度给劝退，依旧在朝我走来。  
他扯扯我的袖子。是带我的人啊。  
他坐在我身边。  
“我说了话你肯定就认出来了。”  
我当然认出来了。那个误会。  
他顿了一下，像是在等我的反应，却没能如愿以偿地等到。  
“别人都在做什么冒险的事情。”他说，“所以我就来了。你应该不会让我再继续带着你走了吧——毕竟你都认出我来了。”  
“没关系。”  
他似乎愣了一下。  
“怎么……？”  
我笑了一下。  
“你现在不是挺好的吗？”我反问，“况且环境都变了，过去可以说都死了。”  
“看不出来你是这样对待往事的。”  
他也微笑了一下，似乎又想说些什么，然而终于沉默。  
“这像一个真实得可怕的解谜游戏，不是吗？”最后他说。  
我没有回答。是解谜游戏，但却更惊心动魄。一步错，步步错。我在回想，之前的每一个决定都是对的吗？我该不该向上走？或者，压根就不该关上阀门？  
我不知道，也不后悔。  
如果我选择了其他的东西也许就不会失去视力，但是也不会得到那么多能力。这是螺旋上升的进步，一切皆理所应当。  
我没有心情再去睡觉。我的脑中永远回荡着旋律，这似乎是个性使然。于是我依旧睁着双眼发呆。带我的人睡着了，先前我睡觉时他似乎没敢睡。  
……  
又是长长的直楼梯。这次，地面滑起来，每个人的脚步声都伴随着吱吱呀呀的噪音。这给我的攀登带来了极大的困难。我一步一停，依稀分辨出楼梯的轮廓，然后再爬上去。后来，脚似乎因为某种惯性而熟练地上了楼，压根不用我自己去控制——只是有时可能会踩到楼梯边缘，差点摔跤。  
但是我听见了其他声音。  
令人心悸的钟表滴答声，仿佛是从后方的入口处传来的。那似乎是一个倒计时，也不知在计什么，但是正因为不知道在计什么，它才有令人恐惧的能力。那个声音并未随着上楼的步伐减弱，一声一声，像在给我们什么提示。  
“小心哦……晚了就来不及了……游戏将会结束……过去已经被压碎……现在厄运的轮轴将会飞速滚向现今，而后是未来……”  
又是该死的提示。  
我不知道有没有人会相信我。或许，不信更好？  
我不要做散布恐惧的挑拨者。可要是不说，后果会不会更加严重？  
我回忆起那些所谓的提示，那些惨烈的、不忍回顾的画面。我们的脚步已经够快了，一级级台阶都踏在脚下，可还是甩不掉那如影随形的倒计时和纷乱的、死缠上来的思绪。  
说还是不说？  
“我不知道。”  
没有人听到我的喃喃自语，这句话在众人无情的脚下踏得粉碎。  
我有点难以呼吸了。  
光明在何处，希望和安全又在何处？！我们随时随地都可能被压碎，变成无人在意的失踪者。我们一直都被潜在的威胁压得喘不过气来，而最后我们又能怎样摆脱这个地方？我们是不是终究回不去了，像人类发展史上所有外出未归的人一样被无情遗忘？遗忘对人类来说是小事，对我们来说是全部！我们所有的痕迹都要从这世界上消失，不就等同于死亡吗？  
我不信神，但仍希望有人回答。  
我不要做最先崩溃的那一个。  
不要。  
……  
终于有个尽头了。  
面前是一个小小的锁，拴在巨大的门上，拴着它的铁链却是光亮如新。  
钥匙啊。  
我们得找钥匙。  
但是它可能在哪里呢？  
这个小小的广场上堆着各式各样的箱子、柜子乃至奇形怪状的积木。这显然是在模仿一个杂乱的屋子，但似乎太过头了。  
我是说，太乱了。  
这时候，往上走的那一组人少的劣势就显现出来了。找东西这种事我又不能派上用场，就只有站在一旁。  
周围的人四处翻找。每一层抽屉、每一寸地面都被地毯式地搜索，用尽办法看了个遍，甚至连地毯夹层和空心积木都不放过。就算是锁孔里和天花板上都有人想去窥探一番。很快，人们已经搜查出了三十多把钥匙。  
我内心暗暗佩服那个设计者。他即使让我们找到了，也不会找出真的。  
接下来挨个试。  
到第十九把时，我直觉性地认为就是它了，要求人们多试几次。  
那个人气急败坏地又试了几次，正决定下定论时，带我的人说话了：  
“让她自己来吧。”  
倒计时越来越急促了，仿佛在催促着什么，弄得我也不由自主地焦躁起来。  
我急急地接过钥匙，颤抖的手把它插/进锁孔。  
沉重的大门颤颤巍巍地打开，人们不再管我是怎样打开大门的，只是一下子涌进了门内。  
那个诡异而急促的倒计时莫名其妙地结束了，我松了一口气，感到安心了许多。  
尽管面前的一片黑暗依旧让在光明中生活了那么久的我不太适应，甚至有些恐惧。  
门内是一个礼堂大小的大厅，放着一排排书架，一直高到屋子的顶端。  
向书架的尽头走去，能辨认出一大片的桌椅，上面放着柔软的靠垫。有人毫无顾忌的坐在桌旁，桌上立时出现了大盘的菜肴。  
我该坐下吗？这是什么陷阱或是其他东西？  
然而我们毕竟赶了这么久的路，我确实有些头晕了。我拉着带我的那个人坐下，立刻听到了他的感慨。  
“毕竟，这个——姑且叫它游戏——的设计者还不到疯狂的地步，”他拿起一块面包，“还明白人的生命是要靠什么来维持。”  
“对那种人来说，明白这一点已经相当不容易了，”我难得放松地回答，手在桌子上摸索到一瓶似乎是水的东西，“他们也许觉得艺术或者科学之类的东西能直接性地填饱肚子。”  
他夺下我手中的瓶子，塞给我另一瓶。“幸亏我看着你呢，那可能是某种调味料吧。”  
“有时候我真觉得我需要盲杖一类的东西，”我开玩笑说，“尽管我一直不肯承认我是个盲人。”  
“蹩脚的玩笑，”他这么说，虽然事实上他真的笑了，“不过没看出来你还有这个心情来开玩笑呢。”  
“至少不紧张了嘛。”我敷衍道。  
其实我在想，如果这东西里有毒那可真的讽刺。  
现在我认为可能会有很多人愿意停留——相比于冰冷的未知的道路，这里的靠垫、书籍和食物明显要更吸引人一些。但这里的桌面一尘不染，地板亦是，就连书架上似乎非常古老的史书和令人望而却步的大部头都没有一点灰尘沾染的痕迹。这样的景象颇具迷惑性。  
我吃完，站起身走向那一排排书架。每一本书的书脊上都有着凹下去或凸起来的书名。我所在的那一区域大多是数学著作：几何与代数淹没了我的脑海。  
这里似乎有什么规则。它约束我们的行动，给予我们提示和优待，给我们维持生命的必需品。这规则也给了我一些方便——我可以阅读，甚至可以发现一些我本来难以知晓的提示。  
带我的人在我耳边喃喃自语，他觉得我们太过放松了。  
“我们至少应该多寻找一些线索，”他深感忧虑地说，“我们总不可能一直留在这——”他观望了一下四周，“——牢笼里。”  
我不说话。  
我们——至少我是永远不会放弃寻找出去的路的。我倾尽所有，用最努力的方式生活和学习而得的一切，如今都变成惨白的一无所有。我是不会舍得放弃的。  
他也不说话，似乎在思考些什么。  
木地面和刷了涂料的墙无穷尽地延伸，感觉不到尽头。我所能认出的只有无尽的黑暗中一小块光亮。虽然实际上是看不见的，但是听觉似乎真的已经能代替视觉，在视野中真的有光亮出现一般。没有色彩，能见度极低，但是至少能够让我基本正常地做事。而且这视野也有好处：我可以“看见”身后的东西，不需要转头——只要我愿意。  
前方有一个门。  
我推开门，发现里面只有一张旧沙发和一个茶几。  
完全是客厅的模样嘛。  
我真的不想再去探索了，记下了这里的位置，回到原来的大门边踱步。  
或许会有什么提示吧。  
自始至终我们都可能忽略什么东西。  
人们彻底放松了警惕，在书架间无聊地徘徊。为了方便或是其他原因，书架上都贴着奇怪的编号和极不通顺的简介。  
我仔细去触碰那些简介，终于在H开头的书架简介后边发现了一张纸条，便猛地把它抽出来。  
向前走三十步，右转，快跑十步，左转两次，摔倒，继续冲，撞进——  
我没有再往下看，因为有人带来要开会的消息。  
我内心深处还是挺敬佩这个领导者的。他毕竟比大多数人都要理性，估计会提出一些好的建议。  
“如果有什么发现尽管留下线索或者上报给我们，分头找出口，行吗？”  
不知是我走得太远还是什么其他原因，自始至终唯一一次正常开会在我赶到时宣告结束。真讽刺。  
我摸进一个小门。  
迷宫。  
……  
迷宫之所以叫迷宫，不仅仅在于道路错综复杂、机关精密无比，还在于它的迷惑性和几何之美。  
就像如今——这个迷宫精巧的结构导致在我的角度看来，任何一个方向都一模一样，完全不知道应该从哪里返回。  
迷宫墙壁似乎是镜子一类的东西，即使镜子反射光线对我没有用，但是风吹过它们光滑的表面，尖利而诡异地哭号，明显扰乱了我的听觉。我只有随意摸索一条路。  
我的耳边充斥着风的噪音，彻底无法分辨出墙壁。我放弃用耳朵去听，转而改用手去摸墙壁。这样磨磨蹭蹭地挪了一小段路，身后突然传来巨大的、令人难以忍受的爆响。  
我吓了一跳，反射性地开始跑，然后便被面前的墙挡住，急匆匆地向右拐去，飞快地逃离这里。地面很滑，我不小心摔了一跤，又爬起来继续跑。  
那一张纸条。  
我脑中没来由地蹦出那些东西。接下来我也许会撞上什么。  
啊，想想都疼。  
然而走神显然让我彻底转移了注意力，于是一丝不苟地实现了那些“预言”。  
这是哪里？  
面前撞上的东西似乎已经摇摇欲坠了。我有点挫败地低下头坐在地上揉了一下脑袋。  
这似乎是一个挺老旧的客厅，有一张老沙发和一个茶几，沙发久未经人打理的布面蒙上了一层薄尘。  
我敲了敲桌子以维持听觉。四下无人。  
接着，那张本就摇摇欲坠的桌子“咣”地倒了下去。  
我有点慌，逼自己镇定下来，仔细观察周围。  
倒下的桌子下面有一个活板门，像一个奇怪的通道。  
它直接嵌在地上，很突兀，下面是深不可测的通道，像一口枯井。这样的深度让人脊背发寒，但又被它不可控制地吸引了，忍不住想知道跳下去会是什么后果。  
我盯着它很久。  
我的脑海逐渐变得不太清醒了，逃生的欲望比以往任何时候都要强烈地冲击我的大脑。  
如果我能出去……要是我能出去……  
那声音叫嚣着，把脑子弄得一团糟，然而所有的愿望和思绪又都像被高墙隔离在外边，想仔细看又看不清，墙里只剩下一个根深蒂固的愿望——  
我想出去。  
跳下去应该能出去吧。  
于是我跳了下去。  
……


	2. 穿书？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界不带这么玩的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面的每一章内容不怎么多，毕竟我平常码字的时间很少，所以可以把我的文当成有生之年（？？？）

我醒来时，面前是一片漆黑。  
我摸索着周围，摸到了一根手杖似的东西。拿一头使劲敲了一下地面，我终于得以“看见”周围的环境了。  
等等……这是色彩？  
身上米白色的睡袍，纯度极低的蓝白色幕布和淡黄色的天花板，似乎都在提醒我一个极其重  
要的事实。  
我真的能“看见”颜色？  
我揉了揉眼睛，努力回忆着似乎是一个世纪以前看到的画面。  
颜色的概念已经不甚清楚了。  
但是我记得似乎颜色这东西比眼前的要鲜艳一些。  
至少我看得见颜色了。我安慰自己。  
我不由自主地把奇怪的事情原由归咎到我刚刚摸到的那根手杖上，于是轻轻用它敲了敲地面。依旧是黑白的轮廓，刚才的色彩仿佛臆想出来的梦境，从未出现过一般。  
也许是我敲击的动静过大，一个高挑的人走了进来。  
我想我认识他。  
一副半月形的眼镜架在似乎断过的鼻梁上，镜片后一双犀利的眼镜，有些戒备，没有那种令人愉快的火花。他有着一把长长的胡子，穿着在我眼里有些花哨的长袍。  
我是在书里的世界吗？  
我的脑子飞快地转动着，我感觉它似乎从来没有这么快地运作过。剧情、人物、时间线、结果，以至于关于面前的校长的一切细节描写都急速地掠过我的脑海。  
我摇摇头，试图让自己专注于面前的状况。  
邓布利多坐在我床边的椅子上。他看起来并不紧张，似乎很确定我没有任何威胁，但又对我没有任何的信任。陌生而戒备的眼神让我很不舒服。  
我等着他先开口，然而他似乎也在等着我先问些什么。  
然后我发问了：“请问您是……”  
“阿不思邓布利多，霍格沃茨魔法学校校长。”  
他并不在意我问一些什么，好像只是在确认我到底说的什么语言。奇怪的是我能听懂、也能说英文。  
“你是在禁林边缘被发现的。你旁边只有这个东西。”  
他指指手杖。  
“这是个魔法物件，是盲杖一类的东西，显然可以给盲人带来极大帮助。而且我们确定，你是失明者。”  
他停了一下，继续说：“所以你知道你是谁吗？”  
问得好，我真的对自己的情况不甚了解。说严重些，我不知道我是谁。  
“先生，我不太明白……我是突然出现在这里的吗？在我的记忆中我一醒来就在这个地方，而且显然我之前并不可能在这里。”  
邓布利多可能有些怀疑，但是他并没有表现出来。他让我继续讲述我之前经历的事情——越多、越仔细越好。  
我于是一五一十地讲了出来，从莫名其妙的冒险，到视力，再到镜子迷宫。我出于不知道什么心理隐瞒了我那里有一套名为《哈利波特》的书。  
“既来之，则安之。”他听完我的话，颇为有趣地眨了眨眼，似乎确认了什么东西，又似乎是在安慰我，“你也是一个巫师，至少这一点我们是确定的。所以你不妨就在这里读书——我记得你也提到过，来这里之前你还在上学。”  
我认命地答应了，内心甚至还有些兴奋：我作为一个不该存在于这个世界的人，来到了这里会不会有蝴蝶效应呢？再怎么说，哈利波特系列也是我最喜欢的一套书。  
就是这个视力有点麻烦。我虽说之前视力也不好，还不肯戴眼镜，但是也不至于像现在完全成了盲人。我问邓布利多能否解决，他神秘地笑了笑：“并不是所有的东西我都能悟得透的，就像你这件事。你说你是中国人，可是你却能听懂英语；你说你本来看得见，然而却像这个世界的献祭一般丢失了视力换取了很多东西。”  
他停了停，似乎在考虑要不要告诉我一件大事。  
“还有，善用天赐的礼物。”  
他不易察觉地碰了一下手杖，轻声起身离开了。


End file.
